


Infected Siblings

by bpacc437



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Corruption, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Incest, Incest Threesome, Mind Break, Mind Manipulation, Other, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Violence, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, please read the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26367166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bpacc437/pseuds/bpacc437
Summary: An attempt to slay the Radiance goes terribly wrong.
Relationships: The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel/Hornet/The Knight
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	Infected Siblings

Hornet was too tense for words. She would only have one chance to get this right. Just one. The Black Egg loomed large over her, the Radiance’s infection rolling past her in waves of smoke. Inside, Ghost was fighting the Hollow Knight, trying to weaken them enough so that they could enter the fallen Vessel’s mind and slay the God inhabiting it.

But they couldn’t do that without Hornet’s help. She would wait for the Hollow Knight to be vulnerable, then she would leap in and restrain them, leaving them vulnerable to Ghost’s Dream Nail. All the world rested on her shoulders, and it was crushing her.

Then, Hornet saw it. An opening. The one she’d been waiting for. The Hollow Knight raised their needle, aimed it at the Infection bulging from their chest. Hornet felt a stab of pity at the sight. Her sibling was still in there, somewhere, wanting only for their torment to be over.

She wouldn’t let Hollow hurt themselves again. She raised her needle, and let her body do the rest. Next thing she knew, she was flying across the Black Egg, entangling her sibling in her webbing. She stood firmly on their head, pinning it to the ground. Dream Essence leaked out of Hollow’s head, showing that the pathway to the God inside had been opened.

Hornet felt a yell erupt from her throat, “GET THROUGH!”

It was only as the cry left her mouth that Hornet finally came back to herself, and was shocked to see that Ghost wasn’t anywhere near the Hollow Knight. The moment before she’d flung herself, Hollow had flung Ghost across the Black Egg, where they now laid motionless. A firm crack was visible down the center of their mask, void leaking out of it slowly.

“No… NO!” Hornet shouted as the Hollow Knight tossed her from their back. She hit the ground hard and fell unconscious.

The Radiance watched on, smug and victorious. Both of her greatest adversaries had been eliminated in one fell swoop. Puffing out her chest, she willed the Hollow Knight to strike down their sister.

But Hollow didn’t obey.

The Ancient Light had expected this. This stubborn Vessel still held on to much of their personhood, even as they invaded every part of their mind. Their self-injury had been something of their own doing, not hers. Still, she was undeterred. She pressed down harder on Hollow’s mind, watched as their physical form contorted with concentrated resistance.

Hollow shook their head. They were not going to do this, no matter how hard she pressed them to do so. They refused to let her have total control. They’d hold out until their siblings woke back up, so they could slay this vile God infecting their mind.

But the Radiance had other plans. They wouldn’t strike her down? Fine! They’d just have to Infect her instead. And she knew just the best way to make them do it. It was the most vile scheme the Moth had ever concocted, she giggled with sadistic glee as she started… playing with the Hollow Knight’s emotions.

Hollow stepped back. What… what was this? What was this angelic feeling? They felt a hardness emerging in their loins. The Vessel looked down to see an orange appendage emerging from their slit. They touched it gently, and promptly let out a scream of pleasure.

The Radiance giggled. Poor Hollow, they’d never pleasured themselves before! They’d been pent up for hundreds and hundreds of years, and all of that had to be released sometime. The Radiance already had great control over the Hollow Knight’s mind, could make them enjoy and desire things they’d normally not desire. Their mind was like puddy in her wings. If they resisted, it was just a matter of finding a new weak spot.

The Ancient Light filled The Hollow Knight with arousal unimaginable. Hollow stood motionless in the center of the Black Egg, mind cracking under a wave of denied pleasure. Their mind was gone, except for the desire to pump this desire into something, anything…

And that’s when Ghost’s nail cut into Hollow’s leg. Hollow stumbled back as Ghost took a protective stance in front of Hornet. They hadn’t come this far to fail now.

But they were still weak, Their blow hadn’t carried the power or weight of their earlier attacks. A simple kick from the Hollow Knight was all it took to leave them helpless on the ground once again.

The Radiance reached into Hollow’s mind. “COME NOW, VESSEL. DON’T YOU WANT TO RELEASE THAT FEELING? HERE, LET ME TAKE YOU, AND SHOW YOU HOW…”

The Hollow Knight’s mind, overcome with new emotions and feelings far too much to process, was easily taken by the Ancient Light. They gently picked Ghost up with a hand, and held them level with their chest.

Ghost shook with rage and resistance. What was Hollow going to do with them? They wouldn’t give in, not yet. Not just for their own sake, but for Hornet’s. Hollow flipped Ghost over so that they were looking down towards their cock. All at once, Ghost started kicking and struggling, screams ringing out inside of their mind. What was this? What was Radiance making Hollow do?

The Radiance had Hollow use their remaining arm to bring Ghost to the tip of their cock. They were so large that Ghost would only be able to take maybe a quarter of their cock. The Radiance laughed with a sadistic grin as she realized that this would be enough. Hollow was quaking with anticipation. They no longer saw Ghost as a sibling, or as an ally. They saw Ghost as a toy, something for them to use to stoke this new, incredible feeling with.

Ghost’s kicking and struggling intensified as Hollow brushed their cock against their ass. Ghost couldn’t believe that this was happening. How thoroughly had that Ancient Light corrupted their sibling? How could this happen to them? How could this happen to the Hollow Kni-

Ghost’s thoughts were stopped as the Hollow Knight thrust into their ass. Hollow let out an explosive cry of pleasure at the sensation of Ghost’s ass around their cock. Hollow thrust in deeper and deeper, until every last inch of their cock that could fit inside of their siblings' ass was firmly inside.

The Knight cried out in pain as they were filled. They had experienced so many different kinds of pain throughout their journey in Hallownest, but this topped them all. Their small form bulged with the cock of their sibling, as it was far too large for them to take.

Hollow’s mind was a furious blur of frenzied pleasure. The Radiance was playing with their mind, intensifying the pleasure Hollow was feeling while making it so they would never desire anything but pleasure, ever again. The Hollow Knight was like clay in her wings, and she was greatly enjoying molding them to fit her pleasure.

Hollow started pumping into Ghost, immediately desiring more of this wonderful feeling filling them. They held their sibling still with one hand as they plowed their ass with a tense fervor and obsession. Every thrust into Ghost blinded the Hollow Knight, sent their mind flying into spaces of transcendental enjoyment that nothing could ever compare to.

How the Hollow Knight desired that Ghost was larger, so that they could fit even more of themselves inside of them. The feeling of their sibling around their dick was too incredible for words to describe. They needed more of it. And they needed it now.

Ghost’s mind was creaking and cracking with each and every thrust on their ass. They tried to hold strong, but it was just too much to take. But Ghost suddenly started to panic as the full implications of their rape hit them.

The Hollow Knight wasn’t just going to rape them. They were going to Infect them.

Ghost redoubled their struggles against Hollow’s firm hand, but to no avail. No! They’d come so far, overcome so much! They’d seen what the Infection did to those it captured, it was a fate worse than death! They shuddered as they thought of what that must feel like, to lose all control of yourself to the Radiance.

They wouldn’t have to think for long, however, as the Hollow Knight started building up to an orgasm. Ghost felt that it was coming from how Hollow’s cock twitched inside of their ass. No! No! Stop! I don’t want this! Ghost tried to call for help, to scream for Hornet. But they had no voice to cry suffering. So, they remained silent.

Hornet, only a few feet away from the siblings, was starting to come to herself. What… What had happened? She remembered seeing Ghost’s limp body, and then-

Hollow let out a deafening cry audible throughout all Hallownest as they came. Their mind was entirely gone now, they desired nothing more than the pleasure they got out of fucking. Their entire form, entire soul, was waves of excitement beyond language.

Ghost let out an internal scream of terror as the Infection cum filled them. Immediately, they felt the Radiance reaching into their mind, trying to take it over. Ghost’s mind screamed out time and time again as it attempted to fend off the Radiance.

But the waves of orgasms rushing into Ghost from their sibling gave no respite. Ghost gradually felt themselves drowning under the waves of the Infection. Thoughts turned into syllables, syllables into only impressions of thoughts.

Ghost’s mind somehow choked out a final, “No… please….” as one final wave of cum drowned them in Infection entirely.

The Vessel’s eyes glowed orange with Infection as the Radiance let out an uproarious laugh. Victory was hers.

Warm Vessel cum splashed Hornet as she opened her eyes. It took her a few moments to register what she was looking at. She saw two bodies intermingled, as if one was penetrating the other. Both had orange eyes, and-

The vision snapped into focus, and Hornet gagged. She saw The Hollow Knight cumming into Ghost. The cum overfilled Ghost, and slipped out of them down onto the ground below. Their tiny belly inflated with the waves of cum being pumped into them by their sibling.

What was more terrifying, however, was Ghost’s reaction to all of this. The Radiance had played the same plan on Ghost as they had on Hollow. She made them desire pleasure above all else, stoking the feelings inside Ghost to new heights. The Knight was not entirely new to pleasure of this kind - they’d pleasured themselves before, in the wastes beyond Hallownest. But this new feeling inside of them was unlike any of that. It was transcendental. Magical.

Hornet tried to force herself to her feet. But the Vessels saw her first. The Hollow Knight dropped Ghost to the ground as they walked over to Hornet’s behind. They flung her cloak up, exposing her naked rear. Before Hornet knew what was happening to her, the Vessel thrust their cock into their toys' tight cunt.

Hornet cried out in sudden pain and alarm. She put two and two together instantly. They were going to do the same thing to her that they had done to Ghost. She had to get away, get away and form some new pla-

The Princess of Hallownest was silenced by the sight of Ghost, who was now Infected. Their eyes glowed bright orange, and Infection cum dripped from their holes as they approached her. Hollow held her down with one firm hand, but even their grip was shaken by the intense fighting awakened in Hornet at the sight of this.

She screamed and sobbed as she tried to break free of her siblings grasp. She kicked and struggled as Ghost grabbed her head with both of their hands. And she let out a gagged scream as Ghost forced her mouth onto their cock.

Ghost and Hollow were overcome with pleasure beyond words. Ghost was unable to cry with pleasure due to their lack of mouth, but the God inside of Hollow allowed them to let forth bestial cries of explosive pleasure as they worked deeper and deeper into their sister.

Hornet was big enough to take their entire cock. Every single movement deeper into her filled Hornet with pain, revulsion, and disgust. There was no relief for her at either end. Ghost was nowhere near as large as their sibling, but the horrible feeling of their cock filling her mouth was terrifying beyond words.

Hollow soon hilted inside of Hornet, her slim form bulging with the enlarged cock of her sibling. She let out a small cry as Hollow pulled back, and thrust. Then, they were pounding her fiercely, thrusts falling on her ass like blows in battle. The two siblings looked on in blinded delight as they double-teamed their sister.

Hornet let out a muffled scream as she came to the same realization that Ghost had. Her siblings were going to Infect her. And then what? Would she enjoy fucking her siblings, the way they were enjoying fucking her? The idea terrified Hornet beyond thought.

Hollow was pounding Hornet hard. She was pinned belly-down to the floor of the Black Egg, being filled at both ends by her own siblings.

The Radiance masturbated fiercely watching all of this. Victory had never felt sweeter. Hornet’s little cries, the moans and twitches of the Hollow Knight, the small Infected form of Ghost as they bucked into her unwilling mouth… it was all too much. The Radiance came, time and time again as she watched the siblings fuck.

Hornet tried to force Ghost’s cock out of her mouth, but they just held her head tighter as they bucked continuously into her. Her mouth was so firm and warm around them, it was an incredible sensation. Ghost just wanted more, and more, and more.

Soon, the two Vessels were on the cusp of an orgasm. Hornet just cried meekly as she struggled weakly against her fate. Tears stung her eyes as she was entirely filled with her siblings cock.

And then, after a series of fierce thrusts, she was filled with their cum as they orgasmed. Hollow let out a thunderous cry that exploded out of the Forgotten Crossroads, out of Dirtmouth, and deep into the Wastes beyond. They filled Hornet’s tight cunt with Infection cum, waves and waves of it.

Ghost instantly filled any and all space inside of Hornet’s mouth. Hornet tasted the bitter waves of Infection cum as they washed into her, deep down her throat and into her stomach. Instantly, she found her mind under assault from the Radiance. Hornet tried to resist, but every time her mind rose up, Hollow would fill her tight cunt again. Or Ghost would send fresh waves of hot Infection cum down her gullet.

Hornet’s mind was rapidly shoved under the waves of the Infection. Hornet couldn’t even think or speak clearly as they felt herself go under the waves, and into the Radiance’s control.

Hornet’s eye’s began glowing a deep orange. The Radiance laughed sadistically as she did the same thing to Hornet that she had done to Hollow and Ghost. She’d enjoy being fucked by her siblings forever now. Hornet was now actively leaning into the double-teaming her siblings were giving her. She sucked off Ghost in tandem with their thrusts, and propped her ass up as to be more easily poundable by Hollow. She wanted to be filled now. She wanted her siblings to use her like this forever. Her siblings wanted to use her like this forever.

And forever they would. The Radiance decided to give the three siblings some time alone together, now that her reign was assured.

She filled the entrance of the Black Egg with Infection orbs so dense and thick that no one could pass through them. Nobody would be getting in here ever again.

Ever.


End file.
